


Juegos de estira y afloja

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [50]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Female Georg Listing, Gender or Sex Swap, Light Angst, Nervousness, Secret Relationship, Slice of Life, Stalking
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 16:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14622888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: [Parte 44] Gustav y Georgie llegan a un acuerdo con respecto a su relación: Irán despacio, por su bien y el de los Kaulitz.





	Juegos de estira y afloja

**Author's Note:**

> Me ha resultado gracioso tener Rosco en lugar de Capper, pero este fic lo escribí en 2015, y por aquel entonces no tenía el dato.

**Juegos de estira y afloja**

Agosto casi llegó a término igual que julio sin que Gustav o Georgie llegaran a un acuerdo que los satisficiera a ambos.

Georgie no se fue por las ramas cuando apenas volver de Sudáfrica, y en un cuasi—ultimátum, le imploró a Gustav por dar el gran salto y hacerlo de golpe, como una incisión que dolería y sangraría mucho, pero que era necesaria para la vitalidad de su relación. A su parecer, la mejor opción era reunir a David y a los gemelos en la misma sala, y anunciarlo sin tanto bombo y platillo. Mejor ir al grano con un “Gus y yo estamos juntos desde hace años y nada de lo que digan o hagan nos lo podrá impedir” y esperar a que el mundo colapsara a su alrededor mientras ellos se sujetaban de las manos aguardando lo mejor.

Un plan un tanto directo y simplista, al estilo de los que Georgie ideaba cuando estaba por llegar al tope de su paciencia, pero uno que a Gustav no convencía en lo absoluto porque… el pánico podía más. Y su deseo de preservación le impedía ser tan osado.

A diferencia de Georgie que actuaba por impulso y siguiendo a los dictados de su corazón, Gustav representaba su contraparte con exceso de confianza a su mente racional y a lo que le prescribiera su consciencia. Y ésta había hablado fuerte y claro: Abortar misión. Era un suicidio en toda regla si tomaban ese camino. Punto final del comunicado.

Ante la negativa a ser claros con su noviazgo ante terceros, Georgie se volvió taciturna, y mantuvo con Gustav una repentina ley del hielo que excluía todo contacto verbal o físico a menos que se tratara de trabajo en las horas de estudio. Entonces, y sólo entonces, se dignaba a mirar en su dirección y a responder sus preguntas con escuetos monosílabos, pero nada más. En casa lo eludía, y estando los gemelos presentes, Georgie buscaba ocasión para entablar conversación con cualquiera de ellos dos, pero nunca con Gustav, a quien relegaba al rincón como si se tratara de un leproso. Sin violencia de por medio, era evidente que la dinámica de la banda se iba a ver afectada si seguían así.

Como reacciones, Tom alzó las cejas al percatarse que algo se cocía entre ellos dos, y Bill comentó al respecto que cualquiera que fuera su bronca pendiente más les valía hacer las paces pronto, pero ni Gustav ni Georgie soltaron prenda. No era su asunto, y la cuestión, al menos para Gustav, es que prefería mantenerlo todo así.

Además de sus problemas amorosos, a su vuelta a Alemania tuvo Gustav qué enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos, ejemplificados en su acceso de agresividad y el resultado de puntadas que todavía aparecía de diferente tono en su piel.

Después de una recuperación lenta después del golpe recibido, Gustav soportó estoico la retrasada y casi siempre reprogramada visita de su familia, y la reunión que se dio entre Schäfers en la casa de Franziska. Convenientemente, Frederick se desapareció del departamento cuando los cuatro estuvieron reunidos ante la mesa, y no volvió sino hasta varias horas después, cuando seguro consideró que era prudente y apropiado.

De aquella junta familiar, Gustav se llevó consigo reprimendas por su comportamiento temerario, y también una charla de hombre a hombre por parte de su progenitor, quien le hizo fuerte hincapié en mantener la violencia a raya, celos incluidos, y más cuando de por medio había una mujer. Como era parte del trato, su padre nunca mencionó a Georgie como la causante de aquel accidente, pero Gustav comprendió que su madre ya lo había hecho partícipe de ese dato, y con resignación comprendió que todos en su familia inmediata estaban enterados de lo suyo. Gustav aceptó todo lo que le llovió encima sin rechistar, y casi al momento de despedirse, sopesó la oportunidad de abrirse con su madre y confesarle sus temores. En concreto, el pavor que le daba divulgar su relación con Georgie y las consecuencias que eso podría acarrear en su futuro a corto y largo plazo, pero al momento de despedirse no pudo. La garganta se le cerró, y prefirió disfrutar del abrazo que su progenitora le prodigó a alargar la tortura de antes.

Así que en lugar de hablarlo con su madre, lo hizo con Franziska, y el consejo de ella se resumió en siete simples pero mágicas palabras.

—Haz lo que tú creas conveniente.

—O sea… nada. Lo dejo como está. Pfff, Franny, qué mal consejo. No sé ni para qué me molesté en preguntarte si me ibas a salir por la tangente.

Su hermana le dio un golpe en la coronilla y le amonestó por su falta de entendimiento emocional.

—Idiota. Lo que quise decir es que primero tienes que considerar pros y contras, pero hacer lo que para ti tenga más importancia. Énfasis en el verbo, porque te conozco, y sé que eres capaz de darle mil vueltas y no llegar a nada. Y soy seria con esto, Gus. Cada minuto cuenta, y los estás desperdiciando con tu falta de espina.

La velada acabó con Gustav bebiendo el resto de vino con el que habían cenado, y durmiendo en el estrecho e incómodo sofá-cama de su hermana. La mañana lo recibió con un soleado sol a través de una ventana sin cortinas, un terrible despertar para quien se cargaba la resaca del siglo, cortesía del vino barato que habían bebido en su improvisado tête à tête de la noche anterior, pero también con una nueva perspectiva de su problema. Franziska al menos lo atendió con un gran vaso con agua y dos aspirinas para aplacar el extraño palpitar que tenía en las sienes.

Desayunó con ella y con Frederick, y tras revisar en su teléfono llamadas y mensajes perdidos (todos ellos recordándole que había estudio en la tarde), Gustav se marchó con una redescubierta convicción de ser un adulto maduro y arreglar de una vez por todas sus problemas con Georgie.

Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, la solución no se encontraba en Gustav o en Georgie, sino en un punto medio entre los dos: En la ambigua escala de grises. Y en esa sencillez estaba la prueba de que debían abandonar el ‘yo’ y convertirse en un ‘nosotros’ fuerte e invencible.

Sólo así tendrían las de ganar.

 

Porque era una charla que no se podía dar si los gemelos se encontraban bajo el mismo techo que ellos dos, ese mismo día (aunque después de una no tan breve y muy improvisada visita al centro de tatuajes más cercano) Gustav se tragó su orgullo y le pidió a Georgie de favor que lo llevara a la farmacia. Alegando un insoportable dolor de cabeza que todavía no se le pasaba, y que en el botiquín del baño no había aspirinas, Georgie aceptó de mala gana servirle de taxi, y salió de la casa con las llaves en la mano y Gustav contrito caminando detrás de ella.

—No conozco ninguna farmacia cerca —dijo Georgie en tono parco apenas salieron de la verja.

—Dobla a la derecha.

—Hacia allá no hay ninguna tienda.

—Lo sé. Por favor, hazlo.

Georgie igual obedeció, y Gustav le pidió conducir varias manzanas de distancia, hasta llegar a un supermercado de los que tenían prohibido visitar por la fama de la que gozaban. Un pie dentro de esa tienda, y las fans acabarían por arrancarles un brazo como mínimo.

—¿En serio?

—No voy a entrar. Sólo estaciónate lo más lejos que puedas de la entrada. —Ante el gesto extrañado de Georgie, Gustav se explicó—: Quiero que hablemos, pero supuse que iba a ser imposible con los gemelos respirando sobre nuestras nucas y espiando a través de las paredes y las cerraduras. Mejor lo hacemos en el automóvil y sin testigos, ¿no lo crees?

—Supongo…

Georgie buscó sitio en la otra esquina del estacionamiento, justo al lado de un gran contenedor de basura. A su alrededor nada más, y el vehículo más cercano a buenos veinte metros. Era seguro para sus propósitos. Apagando el motor, Georgie se aflojó el cinturón de seguridad y Gustav la imitó.

—¿Y bien? —Murmuró Georgie, mordiéndose el labio inferior con saña—. Querías hablar, pues habla. Yo te escucho.

Gustav humedeció los labios. —Yo… Uhm, esto sonaba mejor en mi cabeza cuando lo ensayé. —Respiró un par de veces y volvió a la carga—. Después de darle vueltas, y también agradece a Franny de ello, por fin estoy dispuesto a aceptar tu… propuesta. Ya sabes, de informarles a Bill y a Tom de lo… nuestro —finalizó, tras muchas pausas y sudor abundante en axilas y palma de las manos.

—Ok… —Georgie suspiró a su vez, la tensión de su espalda y hombros saliendo por su cuerpo en ondas que la iban minando de fuerzas—. ¿Entonces llamo a David y concerto una cita con los gemelos? Si nos damos prisa, puede ser hoy mismo.

—¡No! —Saltó Gustav, temeroso de explicarle a Georgie la segunda parte de su plan. Ante el ceño fruncido de ella, se apresuró a explicar—. Es… yo creo que nuestra mejor opción es ir gradualmente.

—¿Una palabra por día? ¿O quieres que sea un juego del ahorcado con la frase ‘¡sorpresa, somos novios y se joden!’? —Georgie resopló—. No te quedes callado y dime, ¡maldita sea!

Gustav hizo amagos de tocarla, pero Georgie se retiró de su contacto como si éste quemara.

—No te atrevas, Gus —le dijo entre dientes—. Porque mi paciencia está por agotarse y no deberías de desperdiciarla en tonterías ahora mismo.

—No me atrevería… Mira, seré franco: Tu plan me aterra. Quieres hacer de ese anuncio una bomba que nos estalle en la cara de la peor manera, y soy malo cuando se trata de confrontación directa. Me quedaré en blanco y no seré de ayuda, así que no. Totalmente descartado reunirlos en la misma habitación que nosotros y darles la oportunidad de destruirnos por mayoría. Sólo… no. Rotundo no.

—Entiendo, eres un cobarde.

—Sí —respondió Gustav tajante—, y también entre los dos quien cuenta con más sensatez soy yo, así que… Nuevamente es cortesía de Franziska que propongo el tomar una ruta menos directa para nuestras intenciones.

—¿Y eso es…?

—Soltar indicios aquí y allá. De paso actuar con naturalidad.

—No te entiendo.

—Piensa en esto: Poco a poco actuar como pareja, nada extremo, sólo detalles… Pistas que puedan malinterpretarse pero que lleven a callejones vacíos, así que Bill se pondrá frenético, pero no negaremos ni confirmaremos nada. El engaño será nuestra arma más poderosa. Les daremos de qué pensar, pero sin ser obvios. Así los haremos jugar nuestro juego, y tendremos un poco de control en materia de daños. No podrán acusarnos de nada sin pruebas concretas, pero les daremos de qué sospechar. Poco a poco, hasta darles de lleno. Uhm, no sé si me expliqué.

—Perfectamente, y… no es un plan tan descabellado una vez que lo piensas. —Georgie se llevó el pulgar a la boca y se mordisqueó la uña un par de minutos mientras adoptaba la visión de Gustav y la sopesaba en contra de la suya—. Podría funcionar…

—Iría en contra de nuestra regla de oro, pero quien no arriesga no gana, ¿verdad? Estoy dispuesto a salir de mi zona de conforto y correr el riesgo para obtener lo que buscamos.  

—Vaya, pensé que este día jamás llegaría…

“Sólo la gente estúpida corre riesgos estúpidos”. Grabada en sangre, era la máxima bajo la que se regían. Sin dobles interpretaciones, era el recordatorio sobre el cual se limitaban a vivir su vida. Dicho en palabras más sencillas, no iban a estropear lo suyo con estupideces que no iban a su personalidad, y que hasta ese día había trabajado a su favor, pero al parecer ya no más.

—Estoy dispuesta a que sea así, ¿pero qué propones? Porque si de pronto te agarro de la mano o te beso a la hora del desayuno, Bill va a tener un derrame cerebral y Tom nos va a culpar por su homicidio.

—Tendremos que empezar desde cero. Nivel básico para todo. Sólo… haremos una lista de ideas y las ordenaremos en cuanto a su escala de shock. Para Bill y Tom, por supuesto. Y con David también, pero para él guardaremos el armamento pesado.

—No sabrán por dónde les atacamos —sonrió Georgie, extendiendo la mano para rozar la de Gustav, y éste, que estaba hambriento de su contacto y calidez, no dudó en entrelazar sus dedos.

—Es cuestión de ir poco a poco y aumentando resistencia. Como un virus que ataca y se retrae.

—Woah, lo haces sonar como una misión en la que nos jugamos el pellejo, aunque…

—Seh.

Pendiendo sobre sus cabezas quedó la afirmación de que bromas aparte, así era. Se jugaban no sólo su carrera musical, sino también la de los gemelos, si es que David tomaba medidas drásticas y finiquitaba su contrato.

Se estaban apostando el todo por el nada, y la noción de que sin importar qué, Georgie permanecería a su lado en las buenas y en las malas, hizo que Gustav disfrutara del subidón de adrenalina que corrió por sus venas como fuego.

Esta vez, iban por todo. Los dos.

 

Ya que en sus cálculos, sin importar qué, Bill iba a montar un escándalo de proporciones épicas, Gustav y Georgie cumplieron a rajatabla un sistema de varios requisitos previos que el baterista ideó, y que aprobado por los dos, era el que mayor índice de éxito tenía.

Así que primer paso: Elaborar una lista de actos de intimidad y contacto, sin importar que fueran entre amigos, familia o pareja, con los que estuvieran de acuerdo en realizar. Así incluidos quedaron besos (una inmensa variedad de ellos), abrazos, roces, toques, masajes, y también acciones que permitieran su utilización.

Por acuerdo mutuo, Georgie consiguió un dado tradicional de seis caras, y siguieron la consigna de respetar la cifra que éste les mostrara al lanzarlo y marcar en su calendario el mismo número como un día a futuro para realizar su acción. Una vez por Gustav y otra por Georgie, el dado quedó escondido en un área común de los dos.

Así, se aseguraban de darle un orden aleatorio, y ni Bill ni Tom tendrían sospechas de su plan, y tampoco oportunidad para prepararse.

La fecha de inicio se dio durante el antepenúltimo día de agosto, y Gustav fue quien tomó la decisión de apretar los dientes y lanzarse.

El escenario para su primer intento fue el estudio de grabación, mientras daban los últimos retoques a una de las canciones del próximo disco, y el ambiente en la sala era relajado. Tom y Georgie compartían un sillón, cada uno con su instrumento en el regazo y las cejas unidas en el centro de la frente, al parecer, tratando de sincronizarse a la perfección para un estribillo del track 8 al que todavía no daban nombre oficial.

Aprovechando que Bill había pedido una pausa para ir al sanitario, Gustav se puso en pie y se dirigió el refrigerador que se encontraba al otro lado de la sala. Halando la manija, Gustav revisó en su interior y escogió una lata de coca-cola para sí.

Con su mejor tono de ‘aquí-no-pasa-nada-digno-de-destacarse’, puso en marcha su plan.

—¿Georgie?

—¿Sí? —Fingió ella que su llamado era inesperado, cuando en realidad se habían despertado media hora antes de lo planeado esa mañana para orquestar esa pequeña pantomima de treinta segundos en precisión milimétrica.

—¿Quieres algo de beber?

—Uhm… —Siguió ella con su actuación. Gustav ya sabía lo que ella iba a pedir, y también lo que proseguía.

—Otra lata de lo que bebas tú está bien. ¿Es coca-cola? Qué delicia. Justo de eso tengo antojo.

—Oh, vaya… Es la última —dijo él, alzando la que había escogido antes y poniéndola a la altura de los presentes.

—¿Que no había más? Juraría que vi tres latas cuando llegamos —comentó Tom—, y nadie más ha bebido eso.

—Pues no hay ninguna más aquí —dijo Gustav, y no mentía. Claro que lo mejor era ya no _había_ ninguna, puesto que aprovechando un receso anterior en que la sala quedó vacía, él se había escabullido para abrir las otras dos latas y vaciar su contenido en el fregadero—. Pero te puedo dar la mía.

—No, uhm, beberé otra cosa.

—Vamos, te la doy.

—Pero…

—Nah, insisto.

—¡Hey! Conmigo nunca haces eso, no es justo —reclamó Tom, pero su protesta fue ignorada porque no era parte de su diálogo ensayado.

Gustav cerró el refrigerador y caminó hasta quedar frente a Georgie y extenderle el brazo con el que todavía sujetaba la lata roja.

—Gracias —aceptó ella, y después de abrirla, bebió un sorbo largo rematado con un gemido final de satisfacción por el gas que le burbujeó en el paladar.

Bill apareció a tiempo para presenciar esa última palabra, pero iba tan concentrado en una nueva línea de la canción en la que trabajaba, que hizo caso omiso de nada que no fuera sujetar su bolígrafo y escribir apresurado el estribillo.

Gustav pasó a sentarse donde antes, y la dinámica entre ellos recuperó el matiz de antes.

Quizá para los gemelos aquel simple intercambio de una lata de coca-cola no tuvo significado alguno, pero para Gustav y Georgie, quienes desde tiempo atrás se cuidaban de demostrar cualquier movimiento excesivo o anómalo que los delatara, el simple hecho de obsequiarse algo (en este caso, 355ml de bebida azucarada y carbonatada) fue una minúscula victoria, predecesora de las que estaban por venir.

El primer paso, del largo camino a su meta en común.

 

No fue sino hasta después del incidente de la lata de coca-cola que Gustav advirtió hasta qué grado él y Georgie se habían reprimido en su trato con el otro cuando los gemelos estaban de por medio. El simple hecho de obsequiarle la última lata de refresco del refrigerador representó para él una liberación del yugo al que sumisos se habían sometido para no despertar sospechas, y la rotura se ese primer eslabón marcó un antes y un después en la dinámica de ellos cuatro.

Siguiendo sus reglas de lanzar un dado para determinar los días en que actuarían, fue el turno de Georgie y ésta consiguió un uno en el tablero, así que puntuales, un día después llevaron a cabo una continuación.

—Gus, ten —le extendió Georgie al baterista una bolsa de mazapanes cubiertos de chocolate, un favorito en su lista de chucherías.

—Oh, gracias. ¿Y eso?

—Por la coca del otro día —dijo Georgie, hurgando más en su bolsa de compras hasta sacar la barra de chocolate por la que había ido a la tienda de la esquina.

—¿Qué me trajiste a mí? —Preguntó Tom.

—¿Y a mí? —Secundó Bill.

—Pfff, nada. Sólo a Gustav porque se la debía. Ustedes dos pueden ir por su cuenta a la tienda.

Y zanjando ese tema, Gustav y Georgie dieron por exitoso su segundo intento de acercamiento.

 

Con el transcurrir de la siguiente semana, Gustav y Georgie se mantuvieron firmes en su plan, y pasado el cumpleaños de los gemelos (uno que ellos rentaron un parque de diversiones y cumplieron su fantasía infantil de ser los únicos en subirse a las atracciones y sin lidiar con las filas), fue el turno de Gustav en celebrar que ya tenía veintiún años y por fin podría beber legalmente para sus próximos viajes en USA.

David tuvo la amabilidad de premiarlos con un merecido día libre para que hicieran lo que les viniera en gana, y en vista de que era martes y viajar a Loitsche para celebrarlo con su familia no valía la pena por el corto tiempo con el que contaban y la larga distancia a recorrer, Gustav se conformó con una cena sencilla en casa y un maratón de videojuegos.

De cena pidieron en un restaurante de platillos típicos locales lo que a cada uno se le antojó comer, y de postre Georgie cocinó un pastel, mitad vainilla y mitad chocolate para aplacar el disgusto de los gemelos por todo lo que llevara una milésima parte de cacao.

El remate a su velada incluyó una cortísima canción de feliz cumpleaños y velas sobre el turrón que Gustav apagó con un fuerte resoplido y advertencias de que no iba a inclinarse para un mordisco, que por quién lo tomaban, que idiota no era.

Al momento de felicitarlo, Tom y Bill abrazaron a Gustav con medio brazo y cuidando su fachada de hombres, porque esas muestras de afecto no eran propias de ellos y mucho menos demostrar sus sentimientos de manera tan abierta. En cambio, Georgie le lanzó a Gustav los brazos por el cuello y se apretó contra él con tanta fuerza que su espalda se arqueó y sus pies se alzaron hasta dejarla de punta. Su abrazo también duró más que el de los gemelos, y tras largos segundos, lo soltó, no del todo, sólo lo suficiente para depositar en su mejilla un sonoro beso y después repetir en la otra.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Gusti —consumó su show, y fue como si golpeara hasta que la cabeza del último clavo de un ataúd se hundiera en la madera.

Para ella que normalmente evitaba sentarse al lado de Gustav y así no atraer la atención sobre ellos dos, ese gesto amistoso le hizo merecedora de la boca abierta de Tom y la mandíbula desencajada de Bill.

—Y ahora sí, ¿quién quiere una rebanada de pastel? Lo rellené con turrón, así que espero sus halagos por mis dotes de cocinera, ¿o debería decir pastelera?

Como si nada, Georgie ignoró las miradas inquisitivas de los gemelos, y con paso firme se dirigió a la cocina por platos, tenedores y un cuchillo para cortar la tarta.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Exigió saber Bill apenas quedaron ellos tres en la habitación.

—A mí no me dio ningún beso en mi cumpleaños —dijo Tom, ajeno al repentino mal humor de su gemelo—. ¿Por qué tanto favoritismo?

—Olvida eso, mejor explica por qué te beso, ¡y dos veces, además!

—Duh, porque es mi cumpleaños, qué más si no —dijo Gustav con sencillez—. Espera, deja te ayudo —se ofreció a retirar el peso de las manos de Georgie cuando ella volvió al cuarto y la hora de cortar el pastel llegó al fin.

Así fue como comió cada quien su rebanada, y en el caso de Tom y Georgie, repitieron una segunda con crema batida encima para aplacar el antojo.

Como estaba en sus planes, jugaron videojuegos hasta pasada la medianoche, y como al día siguiente se tenían que levantar temprano para reponer el día libre, acordaron que había sido un empate y no habría una revancha más. Eso último a pesar de las repetidas quejas de Tom de que su control estaba defectuoso y habían hecho trampa en su contra.

—Resígnate, eres malo para los juegos de carreras —le espetó Georgie, y el mayor de los gemelos se pasó los siguientes minutos exponiendo excusas que justificaran tanto sus partidas perdidas como sus pobres resultados.

Por último, Bill y Tom salieron unos minutos a fumar al jardín trasero, y aprovechando como coartada perfecta el ayudar a Georgie a recoger la sala y la cocina, Gustav cuchicheó con la bajista lo bien que había salido todo.

—Para no variar, Bill quiso saber por qué me habías besado —dijo Gustav, parado frente al fregadero y lavando los vasos de los que habían bebido refresco.

—¿Y qué le respondiste? —A su lado, Georgie secaba cada pieza y la acomodaba en la alacena—. Dios, mataría por haber visto sus expresiones.

—Algo así —se pausó Gustav e imitó la mueca que Bill había hecho antes—. Y nada, salió acorde a lo que ya suponíamos. Me costó mantenerme serio, pero lo logré. Me gané mi Oscar por el papel que representé.

—Excelente, lo hiciste bien.

Terminando de poner a punto la casa, fue cuando los gemelos volvieron de fuera y se instauró un silencio cargado de dudas.

—Bueno, yo me daré una ducha y luego a la cama. Buenas noches —dijo Georgie a los tres en general, pero antes de moverse un ápice en dirección al segundo piso, se dirigió a Gustav—. Por cierto, casi se me pasa. Te compré un regalo, pero lo olvidé en mi cuarto. Ni siquiera lo envolví como es debido con todo esto del disco y la falta de tiempo, pero cuando pases por mi puerta entra y te lo daré.

—Ok. Me serviré un vaso con agua y ahí estaré.

El intercambio de palabras, si bien no tuvo nada de conspicuo, levantó en los gemelos una señal de alarma similar a la de la sirena de una ambulancia cruzando una zona residencial y anunciando catástrofe.

Apenas Georgie desapareció escaleras arriba, Bill bufó. Y volvió a hacerlo. Tres veces seguidas más hasta que Tom le dio un golpe en el brazo.

—¿Qué te pasa? Ahora te crees toro en celo, ¿o qué?

Ya que no contaba con el respaldo de su gemelo, Bill denegó con la cabeza. —No es nada, bah. Locuras mías, espero…

Gustav se hizo el desentendido, y después de coger su vaso con agua, dio por cerrada la velada. —En fin, gracias por todo. Yo también estoy muerto y me vendrían bien unas horas de sueño. Buenas noches.

—Igual —corearon los gemelos, y al retirarse por las escaleras, Gustav sintió la acuciante sensación de que dos pares de ojos seguían cuidadosos cada pisada suya como si por un traspiés, el mundo fuera a explotar.

«No les des la satisfacción, Schäfer», pensó Gustav, la vista al frente y los hombros erguidos. Doblando a mano izquierda en el rellano, se dirigió con paso firme a la última habitación del pasillo, la de Georgie, y sin molestarse en golpear la madera, se introdujo dentro y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Al instante lo recibió Georgie con expresión jubilosa y brincos de alegría. —¡Cuéntame todo!

—Se quedaron sin palabras. Por una vez, Bill no supo qué decir.

Georgie suspiró de satisfacción. —No es justo que me lo perdiera.

—Después será tu turno. Por ahora, sigamos con pies de plomo.

—Vale, vale… Ah, y antes de que lo olvide… —Georgie recogió de su tocador una caja cuadrada envuelta en anodino papel azul marino y con un moño plateado—. Espero que te guste. En cuanto lo vi en la tienda supe que era muy de tu estilo y no me resistí a gastar en ti.

—Pensé que en verdad no habías envuelto nada.

—Sólo ábrelo y dime qué piensas.

Gustav deshizo el empaque, y sonrió cuando al destapar la caja se encontró con un reloj dorado que marcaba la hora exacta. Ya no era técnicamente su cumpleaños, pero no por ello olvidó darle las gracias a Georgie y besarla en los labios.

—Mmm, si tan sólo pudiera darte otro regalo más… —Gimió Georgie cuando Gustav hizo a un lado su reloj y la sujetó con dos manos sobre su trasero.

—Puedes, si quieres…

Georgie le regresó el beso y se retiró. —Mejor no. Presiento que si te tardas un minuto más en salir, los gemelos subirán y nos espiarán por debajo de la puerta. Te lo apuesto.

—Yo te apuesto a ti que siguen parados donde los dejé y miran en esta dirección.

—No vale, eso es jugar a lo seguro. Por supuesto que miran hacia mi puerta. Seguro se creen que si lo hacen con intensidad va a explotar en una llamarada y así podrán curiosear a su antojo.

—¿No les daremos el beneficio de la duda?

Georgie arqueó una ceja. —¿Con ese par? Qué va. Te dejaré darme una nalgada frente a ellos si ahora mismo están tal como has dicho.

—¡Hecho!

Abriendo la puerta y asomando solo las cabezas, Gustav y Georgie compartieron una buena carcajada a expensas de los gemelos, quienes fieles a su estereotipo personal, seguían clavados al piso en el mismo sitio que antes y con la vista fija en su dirección. Tal era su fijación que ninguno de los dos parpadeaba.

—Cumple tu promesa, cariño —dijo Georgie, saliendo del cuarto y poniendo una pose extraña que Gustav premió con una fuerte nalgada en su glúteo izquierdo.

—¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?! —Gritó Bill, corriendo escaleras arriba con Tom pisándole los talones y pidiendo el siguiente turno.

—Te los encargo, ahora son tu problema —susurró Georgie a Gustav a tiempo para volver a introducirse en su cuarto y cerrarles la puerta a todos en las narices.

De cualquier modo los alegatos de Bill se dejaron escuchar un rato más, y Gustav respondió con monosílabos y respuestas vagas. Al final él también acabó por desentenderse de sus reclamos, y se metió a su cuarto imitando a Georgie con la fuerza con la que le cerró la puerta a Bill para impedirle el paso.

Admirando su reloj nuevo, la atención de Gustav se vio sustraída por su teléfono cuando éste vibró encima de su mesa de noche.

“Éxito en la misión. Kaulitz cero, Gs… un millón”, rezaba un mensaje recibido diez segundos atrás por Georgie.

—Bendita tecnología… —Murmuró Gustav para sí, respondiendo con un mensaje de su cosecha.

“No les explotó la cabeza porque no tienen nada ahí, que si no...”

Mientras se alistaba para dormir, Gustav respondió una docena más de mensajes, y ambos remataron su conversación con un par de ‘te amo’ y borrando por última toda evidencia en su totalidad.

Sentido de preservación ante todo, y abrazando la almohada y fantaseando con Georgie, Gustav dictaminó que quizá no había sido el mejor cumpleaños de su corta existencia, pero sí uno que no olvidaría jamás.

 

Durante ese periodo de experimentación, los días se fueron volando por la ventana hasta convertirse en semanas, pero no todo fue diversión y risas, porque con un disco en puerta que tenían programado sacar a la venta a inicios de octubre, corrían a contrarreloj para tener todo listo y sin errores. David apretó la marcha de su trabajo, y pronto estaban realizando entrevistas a horas inhumanas del día o de la noche sin importar que fueran para televisión, radio o prensa.

Por una vez, fue Bill quien menos se quejó al respecto, y de hecho se convirtió en la mano derecha de David Jost cuando tomó bajo su cargo la responsabilidad de revisar minuciosamente cada inicio de jornada el itinerario recargado que debían de cumplir para el día.

—Oh, un set en vivo… Menos mal que sólo tocaremos una canción —dijo Bill, repasando con el dedo índice la hoja y las notas al pie de página—. Un chofer pasará por nosotros, así que debemos estar listos a la cinco.

—Pan comido —murmuró Tom, repatingado en el sillón de dos plazas del estudio y tamborileando los dedos sobre su guitarra, sacando de ella sonidos que vagamente semejaban a una canción vieja de las que no llegaron a la recta final de su primer disco.

—De la mañana —remató Bill.

—Ough… —Se quejó Georgie, sentada al lado de Tom, y como éste, con su instrumento en el regazo y más concentrada en él que en el mundo que la rodeaba.

En ese aspecto eran incorregibles, y también imposibles de alterar, según la opinión de Gustav, que descansaba en el suelo y se estiraba para tocarse la punta del zapato con los dedos de las manos. Esa tarde habían ensayado hasta el hastío, o mejor dicho, hasta que la voz de Bill dio muestras de resentirse si se seguía forzando así, por lo que Tom (justo el indicado) convenció a su gemelo de parar.

—No querrás quedarte afónico para mañana —le sentenció, y eso bastó para que Bill soltara el micrófono y diera por acabada su sesión del día.

Haciendo planes para más tarde, Bill propuso salir a cenar, pero la mueca de sus tres compañeros de banda habló a gritos de lo que estos opinaban.

—No sé… —Masculló Tom—. ¿En verdad valdrá la pena?

—¿Qué, la comida? ¿Es que soy el único con hambre aquí? —Inquirió Bill, confundido.

—No se trata de eso —dijo Georgie—, sino de que salir a un sitio público es arriesgado, más si somos los cuatro juntos. Bastaría con que una fan nos reconociera para vernos en serios líos.

—Bah, ¿por un par de fans que quieren autógrafos y una fotografía?

—Esta mañana cuando salí a correr me persiguieron un par de chicas con cámara —dijo Gustav, aludiendo alzar la vista que mantenía en el suelo—. No lo comenté antes porque me pareció casi inofensivo, pero… me puso nervioso. En lugar de las diez vueltas que doy normalmente, sólo hice cinco y me regresé lo más rápido que pude. Había algo en su actitud… Era más de hostilidad como para tratarse de unas fans cualquieras.

—Tienes que comentarle eso a David, porque… —Georgie soltó su bajo y aspiró antes de proseguir—. La verdad es que yo también tuve un encuentro extraño hace dos días. Uhm, saqué a Maxi al jardín, y luego Capper salió detrás con una de sus pelotas de goma. Mientras esperaba a que Maxi terminara con sus asuntos, lancé la pelota, pero Capper se tardó en volver, así que cuando fui por él, tres chicas estaban al otro lado de la verja haciéndole cariños y estirando el brazo como si quisieran jalarlo del collar. Fue… yo… no supe cómo reaccionar, así que le grité a Capper que regresara y volví con ellos dentro. Había algo en esas chicas… Coincido con Gustav en que no es normal su comportamiento.

Bill se tomó la noticia con calma, no así Tom, quien se alteró porque su mascota estaba de por medio. En el periodo de los últimos seis meses, así como Georgie había hecho de Maxi su familia inmediata, el mismo caso se podía aplicar al vínculo desarrollado entre Tom y Capper. Juntos eran inseparables, una unidad que iba más allá del plano dueño-mascota, porque ahí donde Tom fuera, Capper buscaba perseguirlo y sentarse a sus pies en actitud posesiva y protectora, y éste agradecía su fidelidad consintiéndolo como si se tratara del chihuahua de Paris Hilton. Bill había admirado la lealtad del perro con un cierto atisbo de celos porque fuera un animal de cuatro patas el que compitiera con él por la atención de Tom, pero el mismo Tom puso remedio a ese roce entre los dos consiguiendo una para Bill una mascota similar. Daba la casualidad que uno de los asistentes tenía una perra dachshund de dos años que por motivos que superaban sus capacidades ya no podía mantener en su domicilio. Tom escuchó esa información por azar del destino en el sanitario, y bastó una visita al estudio de Princesa (ese era el nombre del perro salchicha, que resultó ser hembra) para que Bill cayera rendido ante sus encantos, y tras escuchar su historia, pidiera por propia voluntad y sin intervención de Tom que su custodia le fuera otorgada.

Así, en la casa que los cuatro compartían ya había tres perros, y estaba en posibilidades un cuarto que Bill había visto por internet en la página web de un refugio de Hamburg. Otro dachshund, esta vez macho y ya castrado, para que le hiciera compañía a Princesa y al que planeaban bautizar como Conde, si es que la adopción se concretaba.

Gustav, sin ser dueño de ninguno de los perros, se sintió molesto ante el hecho de que fans merodearan en su propiedad, y el que buscaran un contacto directo con sus mascotas le ponía los vellos de la nuca en punta. Algo en esas acciones le daba la impresión de anormalidad, pero por más que se devanaba los sesos, no lograba colocar el punto sobre la última i.

—Hablemos de esto con David y que él se encargue de reforzar la vigilancia —dijo Tom en cuanto pudo pasar el trago amargo, pero eso a duras penas, que no olvidaba, ni mucho menos perdonaba lo que le había ocurrido a él con las fans francesas en abril—. En el mejor de los casos, sólo son un par de fans que no tienen el sentido común de respetar nuestro espacio, pero si no…

Bill y él compartieron un estremecimiento simultáneo.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses —suplicó Bill en voz sobrecogida por un repentino temor.

—Sería tan fácil envenenarlos —prosiguió Tom a pesar de sus protestas; la boca laxa y temblor en las pupilas—. Como ese perro que murió hace años en Loitsche. Mamá me contó que le lanzaron carne cruda por la valla que rodeaba su casa y lo mataron con veneno para ratas.

—Tomi…

—La gente puede ser cruel, y sería ingenuo de nuestra parte no desconfiar —apoyó Georgie a Tom—. David tiene que enterarse de esto lo antes posible de que hay una situación.

—¿No es exagerar? —Preguntó Gustav, pero le bastó una mirada a Tom y a Georgie, y a sus espaldas tensas para percatarse que infundados o no, sus miedos eran reales—. Vale, no necesitan confirmar nada. Los apoyo. David tiene que aumentar la vigilancia. No quiero caminar desnudo en mi habitación y de pronto ver un rostro jadeante en la ventana.

—¡Gus! —Chilló Georgie, torciendo la boca—. ¡Eso es peor todavía! Vas a provocar que esta noche no pueda conciliar el sueño y te busque en tu habitación para que sufras conmigo de insomnio.

Si a Bill eso no le pareció apropiado entre compañeros de sexo opuesto en la banda, fue porque sus ojos miraban al vacío mientras su mente divagaba. ¿En qué? Sólo él sabía eso con seguridad, pero a juzgar por el tic nervioso que le acometió en una ceja, Bill también había terminado por contagiarse de la inseguridad de sus compañeros de banda y temía por su privacidad.

Sin que ninguno de ellos lo sospechara, esa sería la primera (pero no última) vez en que verbalizarían entre los cuatros el gran problema en que esas chicas se convirtieron.

Lo peor estaba todavía por venir.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
